Harry Potter is WHAT?
by Bodom's Nightmare
Summary: Harry Potter and the rest of Hogwarts have been cursed as cats... 4ever. The War has just taken place, and Hermione gets a huge shock. Who will be there to help her through these troubled times as felines?
1. Characters

Hey guys! So, I have a really great story in mind to write for Harry Potter/Warriors fans, but I'll need you guys to help me! First, I need some suggestions for what the characters in Harry Potter would look like as cats. The list is here. If the description is in bold type, the decision is final. :)

Harry Potter (**Dark brown with black "glasses"**)

Ron Weasley (**Bright ginger**)

Hermione Granger (**Curly and bushy amber/brown MaineCoon**)

Neville Longbottom (**Gray tabby**)

Draco Malfoy (**White**)

Lucius Malfoy (**White**)

Severus Snape (**Jet black**)

Minerva McGonagall (**Grayish siamese**)

Albus Dumbledore (**Long haired gray**)

Voldemort (**Ugly** **SPHYNX**)

Bellatrix Lestrange (**Black and white; like a skunk**)

Wormtail

Any other characters with big roles (or even smaller ones) would be very helpful. I also need some of the students soon, like the ones in DA, and so forth.

And now, I need you all to review and tell me what you think about it. Suggestions, constructive critisism, whatever, just REVIEW! Also review when I get the first chapter in and tell me what you think! If you see any mistakes, let me know so I can fix it ASAP. Also, if you like spoilers, here you go. It's going to be a HG/SS :) Another thing, I can't start the FanFic without all the descriptions, so please let me know what you think! Especially Harry, Ron, Dumbledore and Voldemort. Severus doesn't come until later, so if you like my idea for him, tell me! Wormtail only shows a few times, but he's still there. And I also need the other characters, even if they're not listed here. So plleeaaassee review and let me know so I can start!

I want to thank **gsakamura **for the idea for the Malfoys. :) Awesome!

Thanks to **madbrat** for Bellatrix. I myself hates skunks, and I hate hate hate Bellatrix, so it fits! Great!

**Ducky** had the idea for Minerva and Neville, thanks!

I decided to use the ideas given by **Asianwitch** and **Shorty653** for Hermione, tried to use them as one. They were awesome!

I chose Severus, Albus, Voldy and Ron and Harry, so...


	2. The Prologue

**A/N I am sorry this took so long to start this, I know you have probably been very impatient, but I had to have a story planned out. Now, I will not be updating very often, so just a heads up. I'm sooo busy with all my other FanFics, plus some on Fictionpress, and this is not really my first priority. :( So, hope you like this chappie, it's short, but they all with be. Please review!**

* * *

><p>It was an unusually sunny day; unusual, taking to mind the horror, blood and carnage that had taken place a day previously. The reek of death hung heavily in the thick air and the forest seemed as though it would never retain its former beauty or majestic atmosphere. Motionless bodies littered the ground, along with some that quivered in pain occasionally, or emitted faint mewls or groans of agony. A few of the stronger ones made rounds of the clearing, murmuring words of comfort or sending tendrils of energy into the weakest. It was a heart wrenching sight, seeing so many dead, so many others injured and dying; if there was any hope for them, it was faint and out of reach. No amount of magic could help them.<p>

At the far corner of the battlefield sat a jet black short furred tom whose dark eyes surveyed the destruction with barely a flicker of regret or grief. His thin tail was curled neatly around his paws, and intermittently it twitched slight when his wounds throbbed. A shallow bite in his neck had stopped oozing blood, and was now crusted over, and scores of clawmarks marked his flanks. However, despite the injuries, he seemed to either not feel them or was stubbornly ignoring them. He swung his sleek head around as a twig snapped to his left.

"Severus," came as a weak mew. An aged tom with long silvery fur limped to the black cats' side. "What should we do? This war cannot last much longer; we have to find somewhere safe where the students can live without fear."

"No, we can't leave!" the tom, Severus, hissed as he curled his lip. "If we do, that will only validate weakness! Albus, you surely cannot be thinking that seriously. You know he will find us one way or the other."

Albus shook his head wearily, his matted fur rippling. "If we don't leave, more will die."

"If we leave, he will follow!" Severus unsheathed his pale talons, their tips flashing as he protested.

Albus closed his eyes, a pained expression on his aged face. After a moment, he opened them again and cast Severus a look that chilled his bones before the old cat turned and padded slowly away to exchange a few words with a plump ginger and white she-cat who was dashing frantically across the wreckage tending injuries. A few words from the headmaster calmed the medi-cat visibly, though she still seemed distressed.

Severus exhaled, then sat back down and lifted his head to stare across the clearing, lost in thought.

Suddenly, movement caught his eye and he swung his head around to see bushy golden-brown fur hovering in the nearby bushes, and chocolate brown eyes gleamed from the shadows.

"Granger," he snapped harshly. "What are you doing, spying on me through that sparse cover?"

"I—I wasn't spying, sir," she replied, stepping delicately through the leaves. "I was wondering where Harry and Ron are. Have you seen them?"

"No, Miss Granger, I have not seen those officious kits," he sneered his reply and his whiskers twitched much to her consternation. "But last I saw, they were in the courtyard imprudently combating the Dark Lord and those treacherous Malfoy's. I would not like to see the outcome of that match."

Hermione's tail drooped as she stared at him in horror. "You can't mean that, can you?"

"Every word."

Hermione took a step back, then turned and fled. It couldn't be true; her friends were still alive, they had defeated Voldemort, it wasn't true, it wasn't true, it wasn't… She skidded to an abrupt halt, her claws scoring deep gouges in the soft dirt. Across from her, a thin but powerful cat with not a hair on its body was hunched, its eyes narrowed menacingly. On either side of the ugly cat were two white toms, their body language clearly showing they were loyal to this furless cat. Then, her eyes widened in shock, her fur stood on end and her heart dropped to her paws as she spotted something else.

There, in the middle of the courtyard, between her and the three other cats, were two motionless bodies: one was dark coloured, the other bright ginger, their pelts stained red with blood.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! A cliffie! Sorry, love these, haha. Will try to update ASAP, but I can't be certain... And, I still need characters fur! I updated the first two chapters, so...<strong>


	3. Saying Farewell

**I can't say how sorry I am that this took so long, but it will probably be the last chapter for a while. I really enjoyed writing this and hope you like it. Cya next update!**

* * *

><p>Hermione felt immense grief as she saw her friends' lifeless bodies; then, after a moment, the sorrow was replaced with fiery hatred and fury to match the fires of hell itself and with an audible <em>shiiiik<em> her claws slid out to their full length. Releasing a drawn out hiss, she turned her eyes to glare at the furless cat across the courtyard, who was gazing at her calmly while she fumed at his presence.

"Well, then, Hermione Granger," he hissed, his dark eyes contemplating her curiously. "I see you have found the results of my… work. What are you going to do, now that I have killed your friends? Try to kill me, perhaps? Or maybe…"

Hermione leaped up, her eyes flashing. "Why would you do this?" she yowled with hatred dripping from every word she spoke. Her fur stood on end, her lips drawn back. "How could you stoop so low as to kill innocent cats?"

"Ah, but they weren't innocent," Voldemort, for it was he, replied smoothly. "He tried to kill me; I was merely defending myself."

"_Defending_ yourself?" Hermione practically screeched. "How could you lie so straightforwardly? You just killed my best friend, and you will pay!" With that, she crouched, narrowed her eyes, and leaped straight at Voldemort.

"Relashio!"

Before she even crossed half of the courtyard, a focused beam of pure magic shot out of the gem on Voldemort's forehead, hitting her square in the chest and throwing her backwards. She lay there, dazed, a moment before staggering to her paws, weak from the force of the spell. She growled, infuriated, and once again made to attack the evil cat but was shot once again with a bolt.

"You cannot hope to defeat me!" the Dark Lord yowled elatedly. "You shall never win!"

Hermione stood unsteadily and took a deep breath, preparing to cast her own spell. What happened next happened so fast she could barely process it.

Voldemort hissed, "Avada Kedevra!" at the same moment a flash of sapphire energy shot past Hermione towards him. The two spells clashed and dissipated in a moment, their sparks winking out slowly. The force of the explosion knocked the bushy furred she-cat backwards once again, but this time straight into another cat, who pulled away with a hiss of annoyance. Hermione struggled to her paws and whipped around to face Voldemort again, not daring to remove her gaze from him in case he decided to attack again.

But he wasn't getting ready to attack; instead, he was glaring past Hermione's shoulder furiously, snarling at the cat behind her. She dared glance around and was just in time to see a flash of atramentous fur vanish into the bushes; then she remembered that she was fighting the most evil cat in the forest and turned back in time to dodge another spell.

"Petrificus Totalus!" she yowled desperately as more and more curses flew at her. The emerald counter spell flashed towards Voldemort but was knocked aside by his wards, instead hitting the white long furred cat beside him. The Death Eater was instantly petrified; his legs snapped together and he let out a wordless hiss of anger. Voldemort barely glanced at the tom, who was now out of commission, before narrowing his eyes at Hermione.

"Crucio!"

Instantly pain wracked her body as the Torturing Curse hit her, sending agony coursing through her. Her mind was wiped of all thoughts and she collapsed to the ground, writhing and clawing blindly at the air. She could never ever remember being in this much pain in her life, and it was not something she wanted to go through again; how long she was under she couldn't comprehend.

All at once the curse was cut short and she lay there, trembling and shivering while she waited for the shock to subside; she almost wished Voldemort would cast the killing curse and relieve her of this agony. But instead, she was surprised to realise, not a single spell was cast at her. She took a moment to regain herself, then, blinking the stars from her eyes, she stood shakily and stared across at her attacker. He was glaring at her fiercely, but making no move to attack or even speak. As she opened her mouth to speak, he seemed to have found his tongue.

"So, will you come quietly, or will I have to kill you instead?" he growled barely loudly enough for her to hear him. She was caught off guard by the unexpected question, and more so by its meaning; why would he start out by trying to kill her, then tell her he wanted her to come quietly?

She shook herself, realising he was still waiting for an answer. "Why would you want me to come with you?" she demanded harshly. "And why should I agree to come quietly?"

"Because you will die a painful death if you do not." For some reason, that simple statement made Hermione's heart sink to her paws and her claws slid out as instincts took over. She took a cautious step back and instantly, the other white cat, who was still on its paws, leaped up, fur on end, lips drawn back to reveal glinting, white pointed fangs. Hermione froze.

"I would not move if I were you," Voldemort hissed triumphantly. "Now, again: Will you come quietly, or will I have to have Draco kill you?"

"What do you want with me?" she asked, yet again.

"Shouldn't it be obvious?" was the silky meow that sent shivers down her spine. She never knew that such an evil cat could have such a…

_What are you thinking, Hermione? _she berated herself for even letting the thought enter her mind. She had to stay focused. "Well, no it is not obvious," she hissed. "Do tell."

"Why should you even ask? I need you for one reason only: to get through to that old man that I mean every action I take, every murder I commit. If I have you, he will see that I have more power than he ever will."

This little speech horrified Hermione. What made this imprudent wizard think he was more powerful than Albus Dumbledore? No one was more powerful than Dumbledore. "Well, it won't work," she spat suddenly.

"Oh?" Voldemort seemed faintly surprised at her words. "And why do you say that?"

"Because Professor Dumbledore is the most powerful wizard ever!"

Obviously it wasn't the best thing to say, as the white cat, Draco, suddenly snarled and leaped, hurtling straight at her. Her paws were frozen to ground, and she tumbled over as Draco landed on top of her, crushing the air from her lungs and tearing great pawfuls of fur from her pelt. She screeched in agony and struggled to escape but he was too heavy. When she tried to lash out at him, her claws got tangled in his thick fur and she could feel herself growing weaker as blood poured freely from her wounds, staining the ground beneath them crimson.

Just when she thought she would black out, the weight vanished and she drew in a deep, shuddering breath. This time, when she recovered enough to think clearly, she didn't try to stand or even speak. Her body was engulfed in terrible pain and just the thought of trying to stand made her wince; right then, she didn't care if Voldemort killed her, if only to escape this agony.

But nothing happened. No curse flashed at her, no sound at all except for a muffled scuffling. Raising her head hesitantly, her ears flat, she glanced towards the place where Voldemort had been and saw only a flash of bare skin mingling with black fur, and as she watched, the black shape broke off, streaking down across the slope. Hermione saw Voldemort, for it was he, shake himself angrily and hiss at her before hurtling after the black shape. The two white cats, Draco and the other one, glared at her until a yowl rose, calling them and they followed their master reluctantly, their tails lashing.

Still dazed and shocked at how quickly they had left, Hermione stumbled to her paws and, limping slightly, padded across the clearing towards her best friends' motionless bodies, grief building to an almost overwhelming level in her chest as she sank to her knees, gazing sadly into Harry's clouded green eyes. "Oh, Harry…" she whispered, her voice broken with sorrow. "I'm so sorry I couldn't save you…"

"It's not your fault, Hermione."

Hermione's fur spiked in surprise as the gentle voice sounded behind her. Lifting her head, she saw a faint silvery cat standing a ways away, and a closer glance made he gasp in astonishment. "H—Harry! What—how did you—" she trailed off, staring at him incredulously.

"Hermione," he whispered, his pelt glimmering. Sadness filled his eyes. "I'm sorry for not telling you…"

"Telling me? What didn't you tell me?" Confusion was evident in Hermione's gaze.

Harry's ear flicked. "I was the last Horcrux, Hermione; I thought you would have figured it out by now." He took a step towards her and the movement seemed to break the trance she was in; with a small mewl, she leaped forwards, burying her nose in Harry's fur. Harry rested his head atop hers and gave a short, comforting purr. "I'm sorry," he repeated softly.

"Oh, Harry, I had a feeling, but I didn't want it to be true…" She glanced up at him, taking a step back.

Harry stood, his tail swishing gently. "I wish I could stay, but I must leave now, Hermione," he reluctantly said. His form shimmered, slowly fading and as he vanished, Hermione heard him say, "Good bye, Hermione." Then, she was alone with the slowly dying sunlight of another day passing.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and let me know if I should continue this story; I'd really appreciate the feedback. ^_^<strong>


End file.
